Voice transmission increasingly relies on the use of packet data networks. Technologies such as VOIP have helped to popularize this method of voice transmission. However, packet networks are subject to packet loss. For non-real-time data, lost packets can be detected and retransmitted to complete the data set at the receiving end. But with real-time data such as voice data, retransmission is not a viable option because, by the time a lost packet is detected and retransmitted, it is too late for the packet to take its place in the stream of packets at the receiver.